Que pour quelques heures
by La-p'tite-tete
Summary: Hermione, testeuse de farces pour Fred et George, n'apprécie pas du tout la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve...


Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi. L'histoire, si.

* * *

**Que pour quelques heures**

- AARGH !!!!! FRED ! GEORGE !

- C'est juste un test, assura Fred. Nous te remercions d'ailleurs chaleureusement pour ta contribution enthousiaste aux œuvres de FSF.

- Je ne suis PAS enthousiaste pour ça ! s'exclama Hermione d'un ton furieux en désignant ses vêtements. C'est… indécent !

Sa jupe avait rétréci d'une trentaine de centimètres, effleurant à présent ses genoux, tandis que son chemisier arborait désormais un décolleté plongeant.

- Il est hors de question que je garde des habits de ce genre !

Elle se rua vers le dortoir des filles. Les jumeaux grimacèrent.

- Elle ne va pas aimer…

- On a peut-être exagéré…

- Elle était volontaire, non ?

- Uniquement pour qu'on ne fasse plus de tests sur les première année…

- JE VAIS LES TUER !!!

- Aïe, fit Fred.

Des pas furieux se firent entendre dans l'escalier du dortoir des filles et une tornade brune déboula dans la salle commune pour venir se camper devant les deux garçons.

- Tu ne devais pas te changer ? demanda George.

- Je l'ai fait, figure-toi, riposta Hermione d'un ton cinglant. Mais curieusement, dès que je mets un uniforme, il a tendance à rétrécir.

- Tu veux dire que le sort marche sur tous tes habits ? interrogea Fred en sortant un parchemin et une plume.

- Oui ! Mais dès que je les enlève, ils reprennent leur apparence normale !

- Intéressant… marmonna Fred en gribouillant – on ne pouvait raisonnablement pas appeler ça _écrire_ – sur son parchemin.

- Intéressant ? _Intéressant_ ? s'écria Hermione, quasi-hystérique. Mais comment je vais faire pour mes classes, demain ?

- Relaaax, Hermione, ce n'est que pour quelques heures, dit George en l'éventant avec _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_.

Elle lui arracha le livre des mains et lui en assena un coup sur la tête.

- QUE pour quelques HEURES ? rugit-elle. Combien de temps exactement ?

- Oh, fit George en se frottant la tête, des tas de facteurs entrent en compte… Le sort est censé faire apparaître la personne telle qu'elle aimerait que les autres la voient – dans ton cas, je pense que tu voudrais qu'on oublie un peu ton cerveau pour s'intéresser un peu plus à tes… hum, appâts féminins, c'est pour ça que le sort les met en valeur. Mais, ajouta-t-il hâtivement alors que Hermione levait le livre d'un air menaçant, ça ne devrait pas durer plus de douze heures.

- DANS DOUZE HEURES, JE SERAI EN COURS, ESPECE DE CRETIN ! hurla-t-elle.

Au moment où elle brandissait le livre pour tenter de faire rentrer un peu de bon sens dans sa boîte crânienne, Ron et Harry descendirent de leur dortoir.

- Pourquoi tu cries, cette fois, Herm– Ouh la la ! s'interrompit Ron.

- C'est de leur faute ! cria-t-elle en achevant son geste.

Le livre s'abattit avec un bruit sourd sur la tête de George, qui ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Il préférait recevoir des coups de livre que des mauvais sorts. Hermione leva une nouvelle fois l'épais manuel – en direction de Fred – mais au lieu de finir le mouvement de rotation de l'épaule qui lui permettrait de satisfaire un besoin urgent de violence quelconque, se tourna vers Ron qui fit un pas en arrière.

- Prête-moi ta robe, demanda – non, ordonna-t-elle.

Comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas la contrarier plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà – d'autant plus qu'elle tenait encore le livre dans sa main – il lui tendit sa robe qu'elle enfila aussitôt. Le tissu se modifia presque instantanément. Elle grogna de dépit.

- Fred, dit-elle entre ses dents, note donc sur ton parchemin que le sort fonctionne parfaitement avec les vêtements des autres.

Fred reprit sa plume, content d'avoir échappé au livre. Hermione rendit sa robe à Ron.

- Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-elle sèchement.

- Mais… tenta de protester Fred.

_Mille herbes et champignons magiques_, en entrant brutalement en contact avec son nez, lui coupa la parole.

* * *

- Hermione…

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton pas très agréable.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle commune pour se rendre en cours. Elle n'avait pas pris de petit-déjeuner, espérant que le sort tomberait avant qu'elle fût obligée de quitter la tour de Gryffondor, mais l'espoir avait été vain. Et elle devrait se rendre en cours avec une mini-jupe et une vue imprenable sur ses seins ! Si elle n'avait pas autant peur de se faire expulser, elle aurait déjà lancé deux ou trois Impardonnables aux jumeaux.

Jumeaux qui se tenaient devant elles, un air coupable sur le visage qui n'augurait rien de bon. Elle les regarda sévèrement.

- Alors ?

- On, euh…

Fred rit nerveusement.

- On a un antidote, acheva très vite George en lui tendant une petite fiole.

Elle resta tétanisée.

- Hermione ? s'inquiéta Fred.

- Ça va ? demanda son frère.

Elle prit la petite fiole, la posa délicatement sur la table à côté d'elle et leur donna à chacun une gifle retentissante. Puis, sans dire un mot, elle avala le contenu du flacon, leur tourna le dos et s'en fut en cours.

* * *

- Hermione ! s'écria Fred d'une voix suraiguë.

- Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas drôle ! ajouta George en paraissant au bord des larmes.

La jeune fille leur décocha un sourire angélique.

- Vous êtes très belles, tous les deux, dit-elle doucement.

Les jumeaux – jumelles ? – avaient de longs cheveux roux, des uniformes féminins et des _seins_. Si Ginny s'était tenue à côté d'eux, on aurait pu croire à des triplées.

- Si votre sort prenait en compte les désirs de l'ensorcelé, le mien prend en compte les désirs de l'ensorceleur, expliqua-t-elle du même ton.

- Rend-nous notre apparence normale !

- Relax, dit-elle en retournant à ses devoirs. Après tout, ce n'est que pour quelques heures.

* * *

ça m'est venu à l'esprit et il a fallu que je l'écrive. Reviews ?


End file.
